Truth or Dare
by THE real assistant
Summary: Real has kidnapped the Ace Attorney, Professor Layton, and the gang from Ace Attorney V.S Professor Layton. We have the clueless, the brave, and the crazed!With her sidekick Alex watching the dead characters, where will this go? Well, we know Bill Hawks and Redd White will be killed a lot...
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins where a girl is sitting at a desk. The girl had curly, brown hair, wearing a black hoodie, with black jeans. Having a white wristwatch on her wrist.A boy holding a clipboard walks into the room. "It's showtime!" The boy looked like the girl, but had a mullet, with a black T-shirt and jeans. The boy also had a black, spiked bracelet on. The girl looks at the boy and smiles mischievously.

"Let's do this then. C'mon Alex." She runs out, grabs the clipboard, and slams the door. She races down the stairs to her unlucky 'Guest'. 5 men, 5 women, and 1 boy. The girl turned towards the 'Mental camera'. "Greetings true believers, if you are familiar with this franchise, the girls are Darklaw, Emmy, Maya, Espella, and Flora! The men are Layton, Phoenix, Barnham, Descole, and Clive." The girl points at the boy, "and that's Luke." Luke turns to the Professor. "Who's she talking to?"

The Professor shook his head, "I don't even now who she is..." The girl scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "Ya, my name is THE real assistant." Emmy, Maya, and Luke protested at once.

"What did she say?!"

"What does THAT mean!?"

"Apprentice!"

The girl sighed, "Just Real is fine. Now then, do you know why you are hear?" Everybody shook there head, "This boy came out of nowhere, and knocked us out..." Phoenix shook his head. Real started to laugh, "Hope you had fun, that was my idea! Now who's ready for some TRUTH OR DARE!" Everybody gasped, while Flora and Espella just looked on in confusion. Flora held up a hand, "Uhm, what's 'Truth or dare'?"

Real rubbed her hands together, "Well, it's where you have to do stuff other people tell you, or answer there questions. Let me explain."

_**1. Truths and Dares will be accepted by Reviewing and PM's.**_

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Maya yells. Phoenix sweats, and slaps his face. Real smiles, "That is for me to now, and for you to never find out."

_**2. Please acknowledge that the rating is T and not M. Let's keep it that way. No matter how much you sickos want to.**_

Everybody sighs in relief.

_**3. NO YAIO! I will accept yaio dates and hugging. No yaio kissing.**_

There are thumping sounds from upstairs. "Darn it, why!?" Real thumps the ceiling with a stick. "Quiet you sicko!" Clive raises his hand. "What if somebody does break this rule?"

"We have a wheel of kissing for both girls and boys."

_** others don't know about this, but all the people who are dead are alive again. They are with Alex right now. Let's keep this a secret. I also can bring people back from the dead. So you can make Claire kill Bill Hawks all you want.**_

Layton stares at Real as she whispers, "What did you just say?"

"None of your business. Don't make me take that hat away." Layton backs away slowly.

_** punishment for not completing a dare or answering a question, we have fangirl hell, or a very slow, painful death.**_

All male characters flinch, while the girls giggled.

_**6.I know all the Ace Attorney games, including Apollo Justice. I also know all the Professor Layton games, so ask away!**_

"There, if somebody isn't here, then we will grab them in the Laytonmobile!'

"You will NOT use my car!"

"Since I have no Truths or dares yet, I guess we can stop here. R&R people!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A:N:I don't own Professor Layton or Ace Attorney!)**_

Real runs into the room smiling. "Hey guys, we are back with Truth or Dare!" Everybody groans. "Why are we still here if no one commented?" Maya demands. Real scratches the back of my head, "Well, that's the thing, Alex had to 'ask' more people to come here, so we got them. ALEX, BRING THEM IN!" Alex comes in with Athena, Simon, Apollo, Trucy, and Edgeworth. "Why did you take us here!?" Athena demanded Alex, who just smiled, "We are at TRUTH OR DARE! And you people are the 'guest' that people want to dare." Alex turns to Real, "Bring on the dares! I'll stay down here since nobody has dared 'the others'."

Real nods, "Okay, first dare is from MadFox32!"

_Dare? Mocking someone else in the game is always fun! XD_

Real rubs her hands together evilly, "So get started!" Apollo put a finger to his forehead in thought. "What do you mean by..?" Descole scoffed, "Why do you do that boy? Are you thinking that if you put enough pressure on your skull, it'll help you think?" Trucy walked over to Descole, examining what he wore closely. "Why do you look like someone from Phantom of the Opera?" Descole spit out the contents in his mouth, which hit Clive and Simon. "What the heck..?" Simon simply got up, and turned towards Descole, who didn't flinch under the man's glare. Real runs up between them, "Hey, only fighting when someone dares you to!" Simon turned towards Real, glaring at her. "Or do you want to go meet the pit of fangirls?" This made Simon sit down in his chair, but not making him stop glaring at Descole. Real sighed, okay then, second dare is from PikaLoverNYA.

_I give you a Dare!_

_Layton, give the most hard puzzle to Apollo and Edgeworth_

_Trucy, make a magic show with Luke as your assistant_

_Phoenix, give Layton your agency address_

_Pearl, Channel Mia's spirit_

_Maya, BURGERS!_

_That is all_

Layton looked curiously at the at the dare. "But all puzzles are easy!" Real, Emmy, Espella, Barnham, Eve, and basically everyone who knew Layton smacked themselves in the face. "Then I'll pick a puzzle!" Real searched through Layton's puzzle index, then picked a sliding puzzle that was worth 70 picarats, which she realized was from Diabolical box, which the puzzle was named from. She handed it to Edgeworth and Apollo, "Good luck." Apollo just starred at it, while Edgeworth moved a piece. Trucy smiled at the dare she was given, while Luke looked at her blankly. "What does she mean by 'magic show'?" Trucy didn't reply, only dragging the startled boy upstairs, "And don't burn the carpets!" Phoenix handed Layton his agency address. Which Layton looked over, then looked a the attorney confused. "What does it mean by 'Wright Anything Agency?'" Phoenix sighed, looking at the ground, "That's a long story..."

"He was a hobo!" Phoenix turned towards Apollo, "Don't you have something to do?!" Apollo looked down at the sliding block puzzle before throwing it against the wall. "How do you SOLVE this thing?!" Layton tipped his hat at the distraught attorney, causing Edgeworth to hold up a complete puzzle. "Solved it." There was a slight explosion from upstairs, causing an ash covered Luke and a laughing Trucy to walk downstairs. Apollo and Athena looked sympathetically at Luke. "Did this trick involve a cannon?" Luke nodded. Which was Real's cue snapped her fingers, causing Pearl to appear in the middle of the room. "What the..?"

"Channel Mia please." Pearl was taken aback, then looked at Maya for approval. She scratched the back of her head, "I'll do it in the back room..." She shuffled towards the back room. Maya looked at her dare. "YES!" She ran into the kitchen. "Last dare is from Natekleh!"

_I make a dare towards Clive, Layton, Luke and Maya. I dare them to have a drinking contest so every five cups of tea they drink-hehehe- tea with Vodka mixed in._

Luke raised his hand, "But I'm to young." Real glared at him, shutting him up. Pearl walked back in the room, who was channeling Mia at the moment. "What's going on here?"

_5 minutes later_

A table was in front of Clive, Layton, Luke, and Maya, which were in chairs. In front of them were ten cups of tea per a person. "Where did you get all this tea?" Phoenix asked. Real shrugged, "The same way I got the burgers. Now, begin!" Layton, Maya, Clive, and Luke all drank the first four cups without trouble. On the fifth, Luke spat out the tea, set the cup down, and walked away. "I quit!" Maya, Layton, and Clive widened there eyes, but continued on. On the 10th cup, Maya set down her tea cup, and rushed off to the nearest bathroom. Layton and Clive started to sway a bit, but kept going when Real got more tea. When the 20th cup hit, Clive slammed his head on the table, passing out. Layton smiled, swaying, "Whoo, *hic*, I win! *hic*" Layton then started to walk to the nearest bathroom, as Maya was still puking in the closest one. Real laughed, "Well, we'll continue when we get more dares."

"Oh give me a home, *hic* where the buffalo roam! *hic*." Real sweat dropped, "Or when Layton recovers from his hangover..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A:N: I don't own Ace Attorney and Professor Layton!)**_

Real slowly walked into the room, a blanket covering her body, wearing a baseball cap. "W-why is it so cold?!" Eve, Barnham chuckled. Real raised an eyebrow before seeing the thermostat. "15 degrees!? Are you two insane?" Eve and Barnham laughed while everybody else just shrugged. Real smiled, starling both Barnham and Eve. "Well, we have a truth for Barnham and Eve from Hannah..."

_Well, i ship BarnhamXEve... Maybe some kind of truth or dare about that? I can't think of one, so I leave it in your very capable hands. ;)_

Barnham and Eve winced once they read it, Real smiled while fixing the thermostat, "So, are you guys in love?" Eve winced, "Uhm, well, how can we say this..?" Barnham shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Real frowned, "That was less dramatic then I thought it would be... Well, next dares are from PikaLoverNYA!"

_Phoenix, tell Layton about the history of your agency_  
><em>Luke, play Slenderman with no adults helping you<em>  
><em>Edgeworth, I want you to wear this *hands him a Freddy mascot suit* and investigate Freddy's Pizzeria at night about the killer animatronics<em>  
><em>Trucy, MORE magic show but with Espella, Darklaw, and Barnham as your assistants<em>  
><em>Layton, give more hardest puzzles that the world has known to Apollo, Athena, Pearl, and Simon<em>

"NO!" Apollo tried running out of the room, until Athena grabbed hi by the back of his shirt. Layton opened his mouth to speak, until he saw Real's glare. "If you say that all puzzles are easy again, I will run away with that hat!" Layton held his hat while he looked at his puzzle index. He grabbed another sliding box puzzle, and handed it to Apollo, Athena, Pearl, and Simon. Then Phoenix turned to Layton, "Let me explain about that card..." Real grabbed Luke, "Time to play Slenderman while their distracted!" Alex sighed, handing over Edgeworth a Freddy suit. "Good luck man...' *BOOM!* Trucy already had her cannon and a saw out in front of Espella, Darklaw, and Barnham in front of her. Eve sighed, "No magic can explain where the objects in that cloth come from..."

"THE BLOODY..!" Luke ran out of the dark room, followed by a laughing host. Maya turned to Luke, "How many?" Luke held up 4 fingers.. Causing Maya to laugh, "Lucky, I only got 2!" Real rose an eyebrow at her, "Last dare is from Natekleh!"

_I want to dare Layton, Phoenix and Edgeworth to got parachuting and I want Phoenix to say "This is madness!", Layton to say "No. THIS IS SPARTA!" And kick Phoenix off and Egdeworth say "Geronimo to Tetris!_

Edgeworth ran back in the room, blood on the Freddy suit. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING WHEN YOU SAID THEY WERE..! Why are you smiling?"

_10 minutes later_

Layton, Phoenix, and Edgeworth were on the plane that Real 'borrowed', she turned to them. "Any last words?" Phoenix looked out the window, "This is madness!" Layton turned to him, frowning. "No." Phoenix turned to him, "What?"

"This, is, SPARTA!" Then kicked him out of the plane. Layton then jumped after him. Edgeworth sighed, the unenthusiastically said, "Geronimo to Tetris." Then jumped. Real smiled, "We'll be back to Truth or Dare when I land, OR when we get more truths or dares. See ya later!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A:N: I OWN NOTHING!)**_

Real is seen running into the room, startling everyone but the people working on puzzles still. "I'm sorry guys!" Layton looks at Real, cocking his head to the side. "What exactly for?" Real opened her mouth, then closed it. "Nothing. How is that puzzle going?" Apollo held up a hand, while Athena glared at her. "Don't. Even. Ask." Simon held it, and tossed it towards Real. "I'm finished. Now what?" Pearl raised her hand in the air. "Mrs. Real?" Real sighed, looking towards her. "PLEASE, just call me Real. What is it Pearl?" Pearl bit her thumb, looking towards Simon. "When Mr. Blackquill said he was done, you smiled. Why did you smile? It looked really scary..." Real scratched the back of her head. "Cause he has a DARE! It's from Natekleh! It reads..."

_I want Simon to wear a cat maid costume, say "Sober Germany is an arse" (with empathy or else…) and Apollo, Athena and Emmy to break into the biggest bank, Egdeworth and Gumshoe to arrest them putting them in the most secure prison in all time and then Clive, Layton and Luke break them out like a BOSS! Okay thanks!_

Apollo and Athena gaped at Real. "We have to do WHAT?!" Emmy smiled, fist pumping the air. "FINALLY, I GET TO DO SOMETHING! Let me go grab my ninja outfit!" Simon gripped his sword, glaring at the spot Real always looked at to 'address' someone. Real shooed him upstairs, "Now, go! And don't come back down here till you put it on!" She then turned to Layton, Luke, and Clive. "Before we do that, we have another dare from Melody for the whole gang, but mostly Layton." Luke raised his hand, "Mrs-I mean Real! What about the other dare?" Real patted Luke's head, "We shall do that later, as we need everyone here for this dare..."

_I dare Layton to play Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Everyone must watch him and be backseat gamers.(tell Layton what to do while playing) All animatronics must be on level 20 mode (Golden Freddy Challenge). Good luck, that game is a horror! (P.S. Layton must remain a gentleman or else it's no hat for the whole chapter after that.) Have fun! :) P.S.S Layton must complete the Golden Freddy Challenge._

Emmy and Luke giggled as Layton read over the dare. "What exactly is this 'Five Nights at Freddy's'?"

_15 minutes later_

Layton was sitting in front of a computer with headphones on, everybody was seated behind him, watching the screen. "Mrs. Real..." Espella asked, "What's that?" She pointed at the screen. Real only smiled, "It's about to be the cause of your nightmares for the next couple of weeks... Hey, where's Blackquill?"Everybody turned their head towards the stairs, to see a very agitated Blackquill wearing a cat maid costume. He glared at Real, while Athena laughed, falling out of her chair. Real looked at Blackquill, "Alright then, now say it!" Blackquill kept glaring, only mumbling words under his breath. Apollo smiled at the twisted samurai's discomfort. "You know Mr. Blackquill, the longer we wait, the longer Trucy has a chance of finding her camera in her magic panties!" Luke shivered a bit when he heard the last statement, Blackquill did too. Although, he only mumbled it once again. Everybody began chanting, except Layton of course. "Say it! Say it! SAY IT!" Blackquill snapped, turning towards the group this time. "SOBER GERMANY IS AN ARSE!"

_In the Prosecutor's office_

Klavier raised his head up from the desk, looking quickly around. Not noticing anything, he set his head back on the desk, and fell asleep.

_Back in the game room_

Simon was now in his normal outfit, sitting behind Layton with the rest of the characters. "Now, Layton only knows the basic controls right now, and that's it, so let's begin!"

_After 5 withered Bonnie deaths_

"PROFESSOR, PUT THE MASK ON!"

"WIND THE MUSIC BOX"

"GET OUT OF THE GAME!"

It was 5 AM in the game, and Layton was currently wearing the Freddy mask, with withered Bonnie and Mangle in the hall, the puppet was almost out of music, and Bonnie in the vent. Luke was screaming along with Emmy, Apollo, Athena, and surprisingly Espella. While the rest of the characters were laughing to hard to care. Then they all heard it. "Ding don ding don! Ding don ding don!" Layton took off the headphones calmly, after that, he slammed his head on the desk. "While Layton is sleeping, let's go make Apollo, Athena, and Emmy rob a bank!"

_In the bank_

Apollo, Athena, and Emmy were in the vault. Apollo wearing his signature outfit, except it was black, and he wore a black mask. Athena wore her signature outfit too, also black and wearing a mask. Emmy was just wearing her ninja outfit. Apollo looked warily at Athena and Emmy. "Didn't the dare say that we would get caught?" Athena nodded, "Yes, but Real said she would tell us when right?" Emmy shook her head, "I think she said it was about one thirty. What time is it Apollo?" Apollo looked at his watch. "It's-" He was interrupted by the sound of sirens.

_At Real's home_

Real was giving details of the prison to Clive, Layton, and Luke while they looked over a map. As Real was giving her through plan, Luke raised his hand. "Real, why don't we just blow up this wall. It's kinda like a puzzle when you think about it." Real looked at the map once again, finally realizing what he meant. "Sure, why the heck not. The TNT is in the car." Clive looked at Real in disbelief, "When did you get a car?" Real only smiled, "Oh, anytime I want..." That was the cue to make Luke, Layton, and Clive leave the room. Real turned to the rest of the gang who was in the room. Which was Simon, Phoenix, Edgeworth, Pearl, Flora, Barnham, Darklaw, and Espella. "Alright guys, we have another dare from Falcon! Oh, wait." Real looks over the dare again. "I'll send the top half to Alex" Real gives the top half to Espella, pointing towards the stairs. "Third door on the right, just slide this under the door." Espella nodded, running off towards the stairs. "And here's the bottom half!"

_Dimitri,join in the killing ,watch the whole thing!_

"I believe Bill Hawks is the target here. So, I sent Trucy earlier to get him." Real hears knocking coming from the door, she opens it to find Trucy holding a sack, which would move on occasion. She pointed towards the stairs again, "The door with the blood under it." Trucy nodded uneasily, walking towards the stairs with the sack, bumping into Espella on the way up. real snapped her fingers, making Dimitri appear. She handed him the paper. "You MUST do this! It'll be fun. Just walk into the room that has blood coming from under the door." Dmitri hesitated, but went anyway. At that second, a soot covered Luke, Layton, Clive, Apollo, Athena, and Emmy entered the room. Athena laughed, "Can we do that again!?" Apollo shook his head, a worried expression on his face. "NO ATHENA NO! Don't encourage her!" Real shrugged her shoulders, then stopped to the sound of screaming. She took out her phone, calling her evil twin. "Can you keep it quiet up there! I'm trying to do dares down here!" Layton then looked around. "Where's Descole?" Real laughed, "He went to go help Alex with his work. So he basically got bored." Layton nodded slowly, joining the rest of the crew on Real's long couch. "WE HAVE TWO MORE DARES! The next one is from Shimmering-Sky!"

_ For all of the Ace Attorney characters, minus Edgeworth (because he would probably easily win) and Apollo (because he's done enough of these). They all have to try solving the hardest puzzle in any of the Layton games-that ISN'T a sliding puzzle-without any help from you or the Layton crew (or Edgeworth). The ones who quit and/or the one who solves it last gets sent to Antarctica... in their undergarments. I'm not ENTIRELY sadistic, so they only have to be their for, like, five minutes._

Apollo cheered, putting his hands in the air. "HALLELUJAH! Real takes out a puzzle called Pancake Stacks 4. She hands it to the Ace Attorney crew, besides Apollo and Edgeworth of course. "MONTAGE!"

_First Place: Pearl (Surprisingly)_

_Second Place: Simon_

_Third Place: Trucy_

_Fourth Place: Athena_

_Last Place: Phoenix_

Real dragged Phoenix towards the door. "While I'm gone, we have one more dare from TrucyFloraLuke!"

_You guys have to pay $100 to each of us kids. (The ones under 20, meaning Trucy, Us, Athena, and Espella, throw some at the hosts too) Do it or your going in the fan girl pit! (And we mean you all have to pay, that's right, 100 per kid from each adult.) ;D_

Athena smiled, "I like this reviewer!" Simon scowled, "You don't even know this person." Athena stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't tell me how to live my life." Real smiled, "Get started! We'll continue when me and Phoenix get back from Antarctica!"

**_(A:N:Hey guys! I know you usually don't see comments from me down here, but I have an announcement. Me and Alex need two OCs! Here is a submission! _**

**_Name_**

**_Gender_**

**_What they look like_**

**_How they act_**

**_Approve Pairings_**

**_Favorite Characters_**

**_Least Favorite Characters_**

**_I'll be excepting one boy and one girl OC. Well, so long everybody!)_**


End file.
